Whats best
by Mrs. Hyuga
Summary: What happens when Sakura finally realizes that Narto really cares for her?
1. Default Chapter

WHATS BEST chp.1  
  
  
  
*DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! But! I do own Mr.Kusanagi! :P This is my first fanfiction! Help my writing skills get better by encouragement Actually, I never was good at writing...anyway THANKS. BTW, this takes place when they are a little older!*  
  
Sakura stood as she watched the birds fly away from Naruto when he ran to them. They were on another trip. It was something about traveling to this place and getting another scroll for this dude she didn't know. She really didn't care.  
  
'This sucks,' she thought wiping sweat off her pale face 'how can Naruto have so much energy in this hot sun?'. Naruto jumped the group of birds to her left. She sighed at the pathetic sight and sat down next to her good looking partner, Sasuke. He was laying looking at the clouds.  
  
" Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
"Whats it look like? I'm looking at the clouds." Sasuke replied bluntly.  
  
Sakura sighed again at his rudeness. He had been so mean to her lately. She didn't know what to think about him anymore. She once slipped on a rock in a river they were crossing, and he let her fall. She was right in front of him. It wouldn't kill him to catch her you know!? Then she would ask why he didn't help her, and he would ALWAYS say " you can take care of yourself!". She never believed in tough love, so what was it? Did he really hate her that much? Maybe she was expecting too much of him. She wasn't in a shojo comic book where all the main girls get the main boys. She felt a hand tap on her shoulder.  
  
" Hey Sakura!" Naruto said excitedly " What are you doing lying around! C'mon get up! Its nice to run around!"   
  
" Its nice for you, its too hot for me!"   
  
"Hmm...Fine." Naruto stirred away from his PMS-ing partner. He walked over to Master Kakashi who was reading his favorite book, MAKE-OUT PARADISE. "Umm...Master Kaakshi, is that book interesting?" Naruto asked shyly. The title of the book gave it away though. You'd know if it was 'interesting'.   
  
"...." Master Kakashi looked up. "Its interesting, but your not going to read it." Naruto really didn't want to read it in the first place anyway. " When you grow up and stop being immature, you can read this book."  
  
Naruto growled at that comment. "Hey! I am mature!"  
  
"Hmph. You think you are."   
  
"I AM!"  
  
"Whatever, go get me some water."   
  
"There is no water out here!" He looked around. Just a field.   
  
"Then go look for one, mature person." Master Kakashi rolled his only eye that can be seen. The other was in a mask.  
  
"GRRR!!!!" Naruto stomped his way to where ever some water was.  
  
Sakura stared at Naruto as he left. Then to Sasuke who had recently fallen to sleep. 'Aww...He is sooooo CUTE!' She glanced back in Naruto's direction.Feeling uncomfortable she thought 'I wonder if I should go with him?' she got up and followed him.  
  
Naruto had found a spring nearby. Master Kakashi was right. As ususal. Sakura just hid behind a tree and watched Naruto talk to himself. "Stupid Kakashi...bastard. Why didn't he send that stupid Sasuke?" Sakura growled. Calling that cute boy names! " Sakura keeps getting beautiful everyday though. Even though she hates me and likes that stupid idiot Sasuke. Theres no hope though, she thinks about him 24/7. I can't stand it!" Sakura tried to hold in her gasp. She didn't know that Naruto really, really liked her that much. Her heart jumped violently. She felt her cheeks get red until....  
  
" SAKURA!" Screamed a fimilar voice behind her.  
  
" WHAA!!!!" Sakura screamed fell into the water. It was Master Kakashi! "Master Kakashi you baka! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that!"  
  
Naruto ran over to see what was wrong. Instead he saw Sakura drenched and Kakashi laughing.   
  
"You okay Sakura?!" Naruto laughed. He held out a hand to help her up.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay!" Sakura smacked Naruto's hand out her face and helped her own self up. Naruto stared at her. With a smile on his face."WHAT?! Is there something on my face!?" She blushed.  
  
"You have a leech on your head." Naruto said plainly.Sakura's eyes got really big.   
  
"WAHHH!!! GET IT OFF!!!" Sakura screamed running around like a mad woman.   
  
"JUST KIDDING!" Naruto teased. Sakura immediatly stopped and looked puzzled. Master Kakashi snickered behind her. All of a sudden a huge wave of anger hit Sakura.  
  
"NARUTO..." Sakura growled. Naruto began to see that that wasn't a good joke to her. "...grrrr...YOU BUTT!" She smacked him across the spring. You know how you can throw a rock across a lake and it'll jump on the waters surface? Yeah, it's kind of like that. Sakura can feel hot tears come from her eyes. She hated him! There was no way she could ever give him another thought! No way ever!!   
  
  
  
*Thats chapter 1! Oh yeah! My first chapter! Give me your opinions good or bad! I'm perfering good though. Please help me with it, give me ideas! Don't make fun of it! C'ya in the next chapter! Luv all of you!^_^* 


	2. Whats Best Ch 2

Whats best ch.2   
  
*Whats up! Chapter 2 is up! Yay! I hope you like it! This fanfiction will be short. Just a few chapters unless I get a few ideas.Oh well. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BUT I DO OWN THIS SUCKY WRITTEN FAFICTION! And Mr.K :P *  
  
Sakura sat in a tree thinking about what happened a few hours ago.Naruto has always been a butthole to her. He's done worse. But this time it was kind of different. It kind of hurt her. After those words that she heard him say about her changed her point of view. She looked at her blistered hands. She had been rockclimbing the other day. They burned in the afternoon heat. 'I can't wait until this is over.' she thought. She made her way out of the tree until she broke a branch and fell. With a loud crack of the branch she fell right into someones arms. Expecting to hit the ground Sakura looked up to see her hero.  
  
"Naruto?"   
  
"You know you almost fell out of a tree." He said calmly. Enjoying catching Sakura and touching her clothes. "Good thing I caught you. You could've broke an arm or a leg."   
  
"Thanks." Sakura said trying as fast as she could to climb out his arms.She stood up and turned faceing the camp where they were sleeping at.   
  
"Sakura! I'm sorry for earlier! I was being stupid!" Naruto blurted.  
  
"Yeah, you were." Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way down to Master Kakashi.   
  
"Sakura!" Naruto yelled that stopped Sakura in her tracks (she's scared ;P)."Sakura take me seriously!" She felt her face get hot. Naruto came behind her and hugged her. "Listen, he doesn't like you and thats not fair to me." His grip tightend... " I'd do anything for you," Sakura could feel her heart pace violently up her throat.  
  
"Naruto..." she whispered under her breath. Then Naruto snapped back to life. He broke away from her as though he was out of line. Sakura blushed looking at the ground. She turned and faced him. Looking up into his greenish blue (whatever color they are) eyes she found how honest he was. She found the real Naruto. The one that was hidden in mystery, away from trouble and mischeif. Naruto's eyes shined brightly in the sunset. Sakura felt his hand run through her pink hair. "Lets go, Naruto..." They BOTH made their way back to camp.   
  
'Were both going, she included me.' Naruto though happily.   
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
  
  
On the other hand Sakura was trying to sleep that night, but she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Her heart fluttered as she thought about that time in the afternoon. She hated him a day ago! Ever since she heard him call her 'beautiful', her mind hasn't been in the right place. It was as though, she liked him.  
  
*WHOA! Hold the phone! That'd never happen! Seriously, I think Sakura and Naruto will end up together. Unless Sasuke makes a change. Who knows the end of Naruto? What will happen? I'm serious! I really don't know. All I read is Shonen Jump (it rocks!). So I really don't know. I would love to know though! See you and as always Luv you guys! PLEZ REVIEW! Help me with writting!* 


	3. Whats Best Ch 3

Whats best Ch. 3!  
  
*Thank you for the reviews! There was some mistakes people pointed out to me in earlier chapters.But I don't wanna go back and correct them *sigh*...Nevermind all that.I think Naruto can cook. BTW! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I do own Mr. Kusanagi (that fine man...) and my cat Miwa. Shes the cutest little critter. :P*  
  
Sakura woke to the smell of breakfast. Naruto was cooking again. She had no idea what it was.It smelled like fish mixed with dandelions with canjun spice. She looked at her bright surroundings sleepily. Then she saw Sasuke emerging out from the woods. He had some towels and clothes in his arms. She wondered what was up.  
  
"Sasuke, whats up?" She asked sleepily. Sasuke came to the awakend pink-haired girl.   
  
"Sakura, your awake finally." Sasuke bent down in front of her smirking. "There is a lake a few miles from here in case you want to bathe." He said sternly, but gently. He handed her a towel. Sakura blushed 'Aww, he's so sweet.'   
  
"Thank you!" Sakura got up."I'll go. Sasuke?"  
  
"Hmm?" He smiled. You know Sakura's heart absolutly melted.   
  
"Uhhh, nothing!" Sakura afraid that she'll pass out, ran toward the mentioned lake. 'Hmm, I wonder what made him so nice? Must've been Kakashi's work. That "work together" stuff. Where is the old fart anyway?' She thought walking now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sakura came back, Naruto had breakfast ready to serve. Master Kakashi only came when Naruto yelled 'Breakfast!'.We all know he's not late for that. Naruto had been cooking alot lately and steadily improving. From Ramen to full course meals in a month. Very talented! Master Kakashi did all the cooking once. Then everyone had to pitch in. Now Naruto does all the cooking. Plus they carry rations like this if they don't have a town or place to eat in.   
  
"This is kind of good Naruto. Congrats on making food edible this time!" Kakashi told Naruto through mouthfuls.   
  
"What!? Your saying that the food I make is unedible?!" Naruto yelped.  
  
"Plain as day..."  
  
"GRR!!! Be grateful old man that I don't come over and,"  
  
"HEY! Its better than ramen all the time!" Sakura interupted.   
  
"Hmm..." Sasuke agreed. His only way of speaking at times.  
  
"Sakura! You don't know what I've eaten all my life!" Naruto said in a threatening tone. Sakura's heart skipped a few beats. 'Did I really make him that mad?' Sakura thought uneasily. 'Whats wrong with me? Since when did I take the blame? I used to brush it off and yell right back, but now I can't even speak...' Sakura looked to Sasuke for help. He stared back, looking for Sakura to yell something smart back to Naruto. She lowered her eyes to the ground. 'He spoke so romantic to me under that tree yesterday...Now, all of a sudden...' She bit her chopsticks at the thought.  
  
"Sakura?" Naruto stared in amazement that she doesn't slap him into next week for raising his voice at her.   
  
"....I'm okay." She lied and went back to her food. Master Kakashi looked around.  
  
"Love is in the air...Everywhere I look around." Kakashi sang. Everyone except Sasuke stomped Master Kakashi into the ground. Wow, Sasuke had breakfast and a show.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later on that evening, they looked for a place to camp. Sakura looked around her suroundings and thought 'Ugh..theres no where to set our tents. If we don't find some place now, Master Kakashi will make us sleep in a tree. I hate it. He always makes us though.' Sakura glanced around for a spot.  
  
In a sudden, an odd sound came from within the woods behind her. It was like a low growl. Before she could see what it was Naruto grabbed her.  
  
"Look out Sakura!" Naruto yelled catching her. They fell on the ground together. Everything was quiet except for Naruto breathe above Sakura. Sakura faced the dirt clutching on to patches of grass. She was scared and she knew Naruto was also because she could feel his heartbeat above her. She could feel Naruto look back at the predator. It was growling. "Its a wolf, theres a pack of them. We won't be able to take them all on. Master Kakashi is gone too. Damn..."  
  
"But, wheres Sasuke? Is he alright?" Sakura wispered.  
  
"Yeah, he's alright. He's waiting for us to make a decision. Were going to run this time. When I count to three, you run. Run to a good tree you can climb. I really don't know if wolves can climb trees. We'll come for you at dawn. We'll hold them off, and then we'll try to find a tree okay?"  
  
"Naruto," she wispered. Tears began to fill her eyes. 'He's sacrificing himself...for...me...' she thought. "You can't do this. Lets run together! Run with me."  
  
Naruto chuckled heartily. "No, your to slow you dope..one..."  
  
"You can't...Naruto!"   
  
"Two, THREE!!! RUN! GO NOW!" And with that Sakura ran. She felt the wind burn her tears on her face as she ran for her life. She could her the boys scruffle with the wolves.   
  
She climbed up a good sized tree. She listened but there was no sound except the owls and such.She was too far away. Looks like she'll have to wait until dawn. For now, her tears will run down her face as she waits.  
  
  
  
*AWWWW!!! Too sappy! I can't help it! I love sappiness, I wish Mr.Kusanagi could do that for me, right ladies? Anyway. I really hope this turns out right. I mean I haven't made up the end yet. I just write, no plan. I just make up the story as I go along. Do any of you do that? Just make something up and go with it? Hmph, well, I think I've been doing that for a long time! Plez Review! Don't flame me, just tell me whats wrong! Thanks! And as always Luv you all!* 


	4. Whats Best Ch 4

Chapter 4!   
  
*YAY! Chappie 4! First order of business! Thank you for the reviews comments and such! Second order of business (what is this? A club?) the disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I have to repeat it for some people...(cough cough, Anime Goddess..Ahem) Listening to Lil Jon and the Eastside boys while typing up Naruto. Little strange huh? ENJOY!*  
  
Sakura opened her delicate eyes to the rays of the sun. Everything glittered with dew. She looked around her surroundings. She was looking for somebody...Anybody. The vision of last night zoomed through her mind like a picture book. Covering every little detail of that horrible moment. The moment of Naruto and Sasuke sacrificing themselves for her. Every thought made her sick and uneasy. Seeing that sitting would do her no good, she looked around for her comrades. With one balanced leap, she jumped from the tree.  
  
"Uhh...Naruto?! Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled hoping that someone would yell back. "SASUKE?! NARUTO?!"   
  
"SHHH!!! You crazy?!" Someone in another tree hissed at her. Sakura's heart pounded with joy! She knew that beautiful voice! SASUKE!  
  
"Sasuke! Is that really you?!"   
  
"Yes! Get your self up here!" Sakura all to happy to except the invitation to be with her love jumped up.  
  
Then her heart broke in two. Naruto lay almost lifeless in Sasuke's lap. There was a gash in his side. Blood had gotten on Sasuke's clothes, he had just minor cuts. Naruto was in bad shape altogether...  
  
"Wha...What happened? Sa-Sasuke what happened?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"He...Defended me. 5 or 6 had came at me at once...He tore each one off me..." Sasuke had a pained look in his eye. She could see the pain in him...His eyes watered up. He couldn't continue that story. It was too hard. But he kept talking. "He always does this! I hate him! Always acting without thinking. We have to get help. Wheres Master Kakashi?" He asked wiping his eye with a blood stained hand.   
  
" I dunno...C'mon...I think theres a town near here..."   
  
  
  
A few yards away, Kakashi stood watching holding his favorite book."Aww...They're so cute! Working together like they are suppose to." He grinned to himself and followed closely without them noticing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Will he be okay?" Sakura begged the nurse.   
  
"I don't know honey...We'll have to see tommorow." Sakura's hoping face turned into a frown. She sat down in the waiting room. The nurse had said that they worked on Naruto and he will be moved to his own room soon. Sasuke was beside her looking at the floor.   
  
"Don't frown Sakura..." he continued softly. "Your too beautiful and talented to frown. You have such a pretty smile." His pained but gentle eyes turned to look at her. "Smile...For me." Sakura leaned on his shoulder and her tears came down. Each one landed on his bandages. Sakura smiled. 'Its so hard to smile now Sasuke...' Sakura said to herself. 'Its all my fault that I'm not strong enough...I should have noticed it earlier. Even though I swoon all over you Sasuke, Naruto is still willing to protect and do anything for me. And Sasuke, your finally starting to notice me...But I think its too late. I-I love Naruto..."   
  
Then late Kakashi came in. "Hey guys! Whats up!? Sorry I'm late!" He laughed.  
  
"Master Kakashi are you completely out of your mind?!" Sakura yelled. Everyone turned and looked at her like she was mad. Yelling in a waiting room! How rude! Sakura looked around and lowered her voice. "Sorry! Master Kakashi, what is wrong with you? Why weren't you there with us?" Sakura wanted to hit him and roll him up into a little ball and slam dunk him in the trash can. But she couldn't because he's an Elite ninja. Before she could even hit him, he'd have her tied up upside down on the roof.   
  
"Well, I wanted to see how you all would do without me. Those were all my doggies.They wouldn't have killed you. Besides it was a little test. You pass it!  
  
"You think this is a game? You put Naruto's life in danger!"  
  
"Sakura, your always in danger when your a ninja. Naruto will be fine. I promise you." Kakashi patted her on the head. " Sasuke, you did excellent as usual. Sakura, you did very well. You followed the orders of Naruto without any fuss. Good."   
  
Sasuke gave Kakashi a death glare. "So you were there..."  
  
"I knew you sensed me." Kakashi smiled. "Lets go take a visit with Naruto." Sakura was speechless. She really didn't know what to say. So she followed the tall grey-haired Elite ninja into a room. The room was a calming faded blue. The window was open and near it was, Naruto. Sakura's face lighted with joy. He was awake.  
  
" Guys.." Naruto said weakly.  
  
"Naruto..." Sakura ran over to him and gave him a hug. Sobbing hysterically. She smiled like Sasuke told her to. " I thought we had lost you...". Sasuke stood in the doorway with Kakashi. He smiled just a little. Kakashi nudged him to go over and hug with them. Sasuke growled and went over. He looked like he didn't want to, but he did. He'd rather be here than anywhere else in the world.  
  
Naruto smiled..."Oh Sasuke...I didn't know you felt that way..." (Naruto is joking!!).  
  
" Baka," He said quietly. " You need to stop joking around so much."   
  
" Heh...Your a fruit basket Sasuke."  
  
" Watch it, your stepping on thin ice.."  
  
"Guys," Sakura interupted. Between hiccups and sniffs she managed " your both gay..."   
  
Kakashi always liked these moments. Love and friendship!   
  
*(Cough...hack...Lame...cough cough.) Aww! The sappiness never ends...Welp that chapter covered NOTHING about Sakura and Naruto's relationship! But ah my friends, it helps chapter 5 get going. No offense to Gays! Nothing wrong with that stuff. I just don't like the same gender hitting on me. I'm straight! I got Mr. Kusanagi...oh yeah...ANYWAY! Plez review! Holla ur Gurl! G2G And as always luv you all! Peace out!* 


	5. Whats Best Ch 5

Chapter 5!  
  
*Heyo! Mrs.Kusanagi reporting fit for duty! Nothin too exciting lately. I ate some pocky. YUM! Its real good for diets. Lord knows I need one. Hee hee.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. But I do own Mr.Kusanagi! Mine all mine!!!*  
  
Sakura woke in the lighted room. The morning was bright as ever. She recapped of all the things that happened. 'Naruto, he, saved me. He ended up in the hospital.' Finally it sunk in that she was in the hospital. She looked up and saw Naruto sleeping peacefully. Sasuke was on the other side of the room sleeping in a chair. She was in a chair beside Naruto's bed. Kakashi was absent from the scene.  
  
"Naruto..." She wispered. Naruto's blonde hair shined in the morning sun. He opened his foxy looking beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"Sakura." He said weakly. He smiled at her."What are you doing? Wouldn't you rather be sleeping over there with Sasuke?" He motioned his eyes toward the empty chair next to Sasuke.  
  
Her cheeks turned a pink. Matching her hair. "No," She replied sweetly. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'd rather be with you now, than anywhere else in the world, because of your condition." Naruto sadned. Because of his condition. Not him. Naruto, went back to his closed eyes that were open. His little Kitsune eye thing.(you guys know what I'm talking about!) "So um..." Sakura started again. "Do you wanna orange or an apple or somthing? Want me to call for breakfast?" She jumped up. He grabbed her hand before she could walk away.  
  
"Umm...Sakura." Naruto drew her close. "I want to tell you, that I'm sorry."  
  
"For what Naruto?" She asked.  
  
"For, being a no good to you all. And about yesterday, I shouldn't have done that. I should've ran with you to make sure you would be alright. Plus I put Sasuke in danger." He looked up into her deep emerald eyes. "I'm sorry!" He confessed. Sakura's heart raced. She just wanted to leave or she would faint.   
  
"You can let go of my hand..."   
  
"No, one more thing. I love you Sakura. Thats why I wanted to protect you so badly. I wanted you to see me for who I am." Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. She went down to hug him.  
  
"I'll go get something to eat. Stay right here." She wispered.  
  
Sasuke woke up like 10 minutes before all that happened. He heared and saw everything.   
  
Sakura walked through the corridors looking for the cafe. She stumbled upon it. She left with Naruto's favorite Ramen and headed back to the room. Of course she didn't forget Sasuke!   
  
Back at the room, Naruto had fallen asleep again. He was so weak he couldn't help but sleep.   
  
'Hmm. Darn. Well this stuff needs to cool anyway. Sasuke...Where is he?' She glanced around. He was gone! "Sasuke? Where'd ya go?" she wispered not to wake Naruto.   
  
"Behind you." He walked in. "Thanks for the ramen." He wasn't crazy for it like Naruto, but it was the thought. He took the bowel from her hand. They sat together. Sakura was waiting for Naruto to wake up. She looked wracked as if he was in a coma.  
  
"Don't worry about him Sakura. He'll be okay." Sasuke comforted her. Sakura knew he was right. But she wanted to worry for him. She was in love with him.   
  
"Sasuke, have you ever been in love?"  
  
Sasuke didn't know the answer to such an odd question. He had never gotten the question before. "Yes," He answered. Sakura was stunned.   
  
"W-with who!?" She stuttered.  
  
"Hmm...Does it matter?" He smiled and reached over. He touched her pink hair. "You haven't noticed and thats fine. Thats the way it should be but..." His smile turned to a frown. Sakura couldn't really grasp this. She thought she was dreaming. "I want it to be different. I want you to know." He reached over and pressed his lips against Sakura's. 'Sa-Sasuke....' Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke backed away slowly from her. He put his bowl down on the coffee table in front of them. Sakura couldn't see his expression. He got up and left. Sakura watched him leave. She had no idea what to think anymore.  
  
* Yo thats never gonna happen. But I know I ruined the story doing it, but I promise, it is a Naruto and Sakura fic!(I did this in a rush! Sorry for any mistakes!) Anyway, for all you romance freaks like me out there, I hoped you liked it. Next Chappie is coming so stay tuned. Thank you Anime Goddess! :P And now Mrs.Kusanagi is signing off! Thank you, and as always, Luv you all!* 


	6. Whats Best Ch 6

Chapter 6  
  
*Whats up guys!? Mrs.Kusanagi here! Writing another boring chapter again! Well, being up to date Sasuke has just ruined the story by kissing Sakura, yes, this is a problem indeed. Everything is his fault.(Consult Anime Goddess on that one.)He can't help that he's a good looking boy (my opinion). Lets hear it for the girls that fall in love with anime characters! WOO!!! *Ahem...* DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! I wish I did, but I'm certainly happy that I own Mr. K. Such a hansome fella.*  
  
Sakura was at the public baths thinking.(For all you anime beginners Japan has public baths).The water came up to her neck bone. She watched the other young girls play in the water. 'They have no cares in the world.Lucky.' Sakura thought. 'Sasuke kissed me, but why? Why now? Its been like a year. He's always been so cruel when it came to love and such. I've asked him out plenty of times and he would blow me off and say "no". Why now? After I admitted to myself I was in love with Naruto. I hate this! It took me so much to see I was in love with Naruto. Thats it! Sasuke is not going to ruin this for me! I love Naruto, he's too late, if he couldn't see me as I was a year ago...then forget him!' Sakura jumped up from the water, and headed back to the hospital.   
  
She walked along the deserted streets to the hospital. The day was hot and muggy. But yet the breeze was quite cool. It felt nice on Sakura's clean skin. Sakura hummed to herself as she passed by a park. The park had cute little kids playing on swings and slides. She smiled at them. Sakura wanted a kid of her own. Of course almost every woman wants a kid. Apparently, something else had caught her attention. The figure that was in one of the trees looked familar. 'Hmmm...' Sakura went to investigate.   
  
"Hello?" She yelled up in the tree. There was no answer so she decided to climb. Then she saw Sasuke, he was looking toward the tall hospital that was near the west. "Sasuke, what are you doing up here?"  
  
He looked at her. "Just looking. Why? Are you worried about me like you are Naruto?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Well, I dunno. Sasuke, why did you-"   
  
" You like Naruto now." He cut her off. "When did you notice it?" He looked at her with a murderous glare.  
  
"I- guess since he saved me. I don't know when exactly. I overheard him call me beautiful, I guess that did it for me..." She tried to ignore his glares, instead she looked down at the cute little kids play.  
  
"You've been in love with Naruto for a long time. You haven't noticed it until recently. I can tell."   
  
Her eyes grew bigger. "Wh-...I..."  
  
Sasuke came closer to her. "Go to him. He's waiting. Don't give me another thought." He kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and left. Instead of walking she ran to the hospital. She knew that Sasuke was right. She was in love with Naruto and shouldn't give a care to anyone else but him. She ran to his room, avoiding all the staff and paitients that yell "Stop running!". She stopped at the open doorway to see that the room was empty. Except a nurse that was taking up the bed sheets and cleaning up the bowls. 'Where, where is he...He shouldn't be in another surgery. Oh my god! What if something happened to him!? I left his side...' Tears came down Sakura's pale face. She tackled the nurse(well not to the ground).   
  
"What happened to Naruto Uzumaki!?" Sakura yelled.   
  
"Hon calm down...Shhh..." The nurse stood her up straight. "What now, I can't understand you yellin like that." Sakura looked at the nurse who had a strong country accent. "What now, slow down hon." Sakura got a grip on herself.  
  
"Where is Naruto Uzumaki? Please tell me, if he dies, I don't know what I'd do..." Sakura's words became begging gasps on the verge of sobbing. "Please..tell me..."  
  
"Hon, calm down. Nothin happen to 'em. He's packin. Ready to go home. Strange though, his wounds were alot serious a day ago. They were more than half way healed today. So the doctor said to let 'em go." Sakura thought of only one thing 'the demon fox...'. She felt light-headed but happy.  
  
"Thank you ma'am. But can you tell me, where he is now?"   
  
"I think he's going out the front door by now. He spoke something about a girl that looks like you. Sakura? Is it you?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am!" Sakura smiled wiping her tears with one finger.  
  
"Oh! Go catch em then hon!"   
  
"YES! Okay! Thank you!" And with that Sakura ran and ran.  
  
'Naruto I'm coming! Save me Naruto! I need help! I love you!' She thought running.  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED! Oh no! The next Chapter will be the last! BWA HA HA HA! I would like to thank the people that reviewed in the earlier chapters...Sigh, you all are so nice to a beginner like me. Anime Goddess, even if you DON'T know me, I would like to thank you the most. Anyway, last chapter comin up! As always, love peace and chicken grease! Sorry for all you veggie people. But I'm a straight up carnivore(J/K. Omnivore to be exact)! Me love meat! Luv you all!* 


	7. Whats Best The Final Chapter

Chapter 7  
  
*Yes this is the last chappie of my first Fanfic! *A tear comes down* Yep, the last one...I'm so proud of my fanfic. And I love all of you reviewers. You've been so kind and supportive to this new comer. Whelp lemme let you read. Oppsie! The disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I own Mr Kusanagi! And if you love romance and a good NaruXSaku fic, you should check out Anime Goddess. Even though I DON'T know her. Hee hee!*  
  
'Naruto help me!' Sakura said panting down the hallway. She didn't even bother the elevator. She took the stairs down to the front door. It was around 5 flights non-stop. She thought if she'd stop she would lose him forever. She has to be with him now! She has to tell him! That she loves him. It was overwhelming her.  
  
Bump! She ran into a man nurse. Young lady are you okay?" Sakura looked up at him from the ground. He had blonde hair, and he had that grin that Naruto has. Her emerald eyes looked to his blue eyes. 'Naruto has blue eyes too...' She thought. Her tears welled up again. 'NARUTO!' she jumped up.   
  
"Excuse me!" She pushed pass him.  
  
"No running!" He yelled after her. She didn't pay any mind to him. She had to get Naruto. She was on the last floor. She saw a sign on the wall that said "front door". She turned around the corner and saw HIM!   
  
"NARUTO!" She yelled aimlessly. Naruto turned around but before he could get a good look she had tackled him in his wheel chair(to the floor this time). With a loud crash they both landed to the floor. One of the nurses hustled over to pick them up, but Kakashi was there and he held an arm out to stop her.  
  
"Naruto! NARUTO!!"She sobbed on his chest. Naruto had no idea what was what. All he knew that Sakura tackled him and she was crying until..."Naruto," She managed through sobs and pants. "Don't leave, no, not until I tell you..."  
  
"Tell me what?" Naruto asked hugging her tightly so she doesn't fall off him.  
  
"That I love you Naruto. I don't know why I haven't noticed it before! I'm sorry! I'm so weak! I-I..."  
  
"Sakura..." He got up (still sitting on the floor). He looked into her blood shot eyes. He stroked her hair.   
  
"Its alright. I'm here now don't cry." He held her closer. Sakura's tear stained face calmed. She wimpered listening to Naruto's voice. "Sakura I've loved you since I first saw you. Now, you've admitted to me what I wanted to hear for a long time. Ever since we were cadets...Now my dream is realizing...Thank you..."  
  
Kakashi looked around. They're starting to draw a crowd. Kakashi thought this was cute and all, but they were getting to much attention. Everyone was looking at Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi heard some 'awww's and some 'thats sooo cute!'s. Kakashi wanted to blow this pop-stand so he took them and 'poofed!' disapeared!  
  
Sakura and Naruto found themselves alone near a spring. 'Kakashi wants us to work this out alone I guess.' Sakura thought.   
  
"Naruto..." Sakura began to her partner in front of her.   
  
"Hmn?" Naruto gave his warm foxy smile.  
  
"Naruto thank you for understanding. I-I hope you can imagine us together when were older. I can understand if, you don't wann-"  
  
"There's nothing on earth that I would want except you!" Naruto confessed. Sakura smiled brightly. She hugged him. This time she didn't cry. She was too happy.  
  
She looked up to him. Then kissed him. Naruto took this by surprise though. 'All my wants in the world, its you. Of all things. Your the one for me. Not Sasuke. Not anyone else. YOU! After all we've been through, all the moments we've shared. Naruto...'They fell to the ground. She let go to give him air. Kakashi saw this.   
  
"Hey! No sex down there!" He yelled. "Not old enough! We've got to finish this mission! C'mon! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes! We hear you!" They both said in unison.  
  
They got up and head toward their sensei's direction. Sakura took Naruto's hand.  
  
"Sa-Sakura?" Naruto blushed. And looked at her. Sakura smiled and thought.'...Out of all the things that have come...This is what's best...'  
  
*Ah ah! Pretty good ain't it!? Hoped you liked it! To all my reviewers! I am in your debt! Love all of you! To fluffy-kins! Whoever you are! Thank you for your reviews!And I think they will translate or should be translating Naruto. Or you could import it! I'm importing mine!(I'm miss fast-ass anyway) :P Well, I guess this is goodbye...*sniff sniff* I will be making another fanfic so don't worry! I don't know if it will be the same series though. Well Mrs.Kusanagi is signing off again. Thank you and as always, Luv you!*  
  
*Peace out!*  
  
Audience: Hey that ending sucked! 


End file.
